Circus Redux
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Oz was not the same... and neither was she.  But some bonds can never be broken, and Elphaba Thropp was bound and determined to do anything to keep it that way.  Sequel to A Circus of Witches
1. Prologue

**Sequel time! Hopefully this turns out and you all enjoy it!**

"This is my daughter, Galinda Upland."

"You're Elphaba Thropp?"

"That's who I am."

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

"Miss Elphaba—"

_"Don't get me wrong, I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?"_

"Farewell, Miss Galinda. I don't know whether our paths will ever cross again."

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "no'"_

_I don't think life is quite that simple_

"Promise me we'll always be like this… that we'll always love each other."

"I promise."

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me, but I… I can't do this anymore."

_Simple and clean is the way_

_That you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

"Elphaba Thropp, if you leave me, I'll… I'll kill myself!"

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

"Galinda, would you stop talking and just marry me already?"

_Regardless of warnings _

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

"Pink goes good with green… I'll always love you, Elphie."

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

"Look upon your lover one last time, Miss Upland: after this, you won't even remember her name."

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before _

"I won't ever forget you… I love you so much…"


	2. Chapter 1

The high sun beat down on the desolate landscape, raising the already boiling temperature at least another ten degrees. Inside the emerald mines, the temperature was only slightly cooler, but with all the labor that was taking place, it didn't really matter.

Boq wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, pushing his hardhat up slightly as he readjusted his grip on his pickaxe.

"Boq!"

The munchkin paused from where he'd just raised his tool again. He turned towards the voice, trying to hide his grimace when he saw the foreman, Avaric, approaching him.

"Y-yes?"

"You know we're behind on our quota, and based on the records, you haven't been pulling your own weight lately."

"Well, I—"

"No excuses. I expect you to fill your share by the end of the day, or you're fired!" Avaric stalked away and the munchkin sighed before turning back to his work. He wanted to point out that emeralds were hard enough to find nowadays, and whenever he did find any, the bigger workers always pushed him around and took his share. But Avaric didn't accept excuses, nor did he even pause to listen to them, so the munchkin was left with no other choice but to just bite his tongue and do what he could manage. Besides, it was better to take abuse from the foreman than to be fired. Living with a job was hard enough, but without one… well, it was hard to live at all.

* * *

><p>That night found the munchkin still hacking away at the rocks, even though most of his coworkers had left for the night. The mines were almost impossible to navigate at night, and Boq was slaving away by the dim light of a lantern, reminding himself he needed to buy more oil soon.<p>

_Clink._

The munchkin paused. That was an unfamiliar noise. Even when he hit emeralds, it didn't sound like that. Boq saw a glinting in the rocks and he raised his lantern. The surface looked smooth, and had a faint bluish tint. He lowered the lantern before he resumed chiseling away, revealing more and more of the foreign object.

Fifteen minutes later, it was free and he stepped back to look at it, though not entirely sure what in Oz's name he was looking at. In his best guess, it appeared to be… a person, frozen solid in… was that ice? He ran his hand down the smooth, cool surface. Yes, it felt like ice all right. Boq leaned in to look at the person inside. Their eyes were closed, but what intrigued him was… no, their skin couldn't really be… green? He picked up his pickaxe and brought it down hard on the ice. Cracks formed around the impact site and when he pulled the tool away, they began to spread. There was a pause before the ice exploded, sending shards flying and forcing Boq to the ground.

The munchkin looked up hesitantly after the danger had passed and saw that the person (female) had fallen to the floor. He approached her, reaching out cautiously to touch her, wondering if she was even alive. A sudden gasp for air answered that question.

Elphaba felt as though she was coming up for air from a stagnant pool. The green woman sat up weakly, putting a hand to her head.

"Are... are you all right?"

She looked towards the familiar voice. "Boq? Is that you?"

He looked confused, and slightly frightened. "H-how do you know my name?"

"Boq, I don't have time for this. Where are we?"

"The Glikkus emerald mines. Who are you?"

The green woman was growing tired of this game. "Boq, quit fooling around. You know perfectly well who I am; we used to work together."

"I think I would remember if I had ever worked with a green woman before."

Elphaba paused. Now she was starting to believe that he really was telling the truth. But... how could he not remember her? And how had she ended up in the Glikkus? The last thing she remembered was going to the Emerald City to fight Morrible.

"Boq... it's me. Elphaba. I... you and I worked in the circus together."

"I... I did work in the Uplandian Circus... but that was a while ago. Back when it was still..." He didn't finish.

"What? Did something happen to the circus?"

He didn't answer.

"Boq, answer me. Did something happen to the circus?"

The munchkin sighed. "A while ago... Madame Morrible led the siege on Kiamo Ko. Soon after, she ordered Mr. Upland to disband his circus... but he refused. Then at one show... the main tent caught fire... and that was it."

Elphaba looked down, trying to wrap her mind around what was happening. Morrible had laid siege to Kiamo Ko… but why? The Grimmerie had been destroyed, Morrible knew that. So why go back to the place it had once been?

_Unless it was there again...?_

No, how could that be? That didn't make any sense… and why have the circus disbanded? What did she gain from that? It wasn't like Elphaba really worked there anymore.

"Boq, are you sure you don't remember ever working in the circus with me? I was a fire breather."

The munchkin looked down in thought. "I do remember that there was someone who came to Mr. Upland, asking about that position, but there was an… accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"The kind no one comes back from."

Elphaba got to her feet, feeling unstable and stumbling a little. Boq caught her before she could fall.

"So… who are you, really? How long were you frozen?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't… know how long… and I told you, my name is Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp."

Even in the dim light, Elphaba could see the munchkin's face turn stark white and he released her instantly. "S-stay away…"

"Boq, what's wrong?"

"Y-you can't be… Elphaba Thropp was killed…"

"What?"

"I-if you're her ghost—"

"I am no one's ghost! I don't know what you've heard, but—" She paused. "Wait… how did I die?"

"Well, it was deemed an accident…"

"How, Boq?"

"You fell into the Glikkus Canals… and your body was never found. We assumed you drowned."

The Glikkus Canals… water. Of course they wouldn't have found a body. All the skin would be burned away. But… how could she be dead if she was right here? Was she a ghost? She didn't feel like one. The green woman looked down before gingerly sticking a finger into the lantern, letting out a yelp when it burned.

"Well, I'm not dead…"

Boq was still staring at her as f he were unsure what to think, and though the green woman didn't want to deal with him, she knew that she wouldn't get far alone in this new Oz.

"Boq, listen to me… I know you're scared, and you don't quite know what to make of all this, and honestly… I feel the same, but please, I need your help. I need to figure out what's going on… and what to do."

The munchkin was still wary of trusting the green stranger who claimed to be the deceased Elphaba Thropp, but how could he leave her here, without any help at all? He sighed. "I'll help you… though I may regret it…"

* * *

><p>Elphaba looked around the small house as she closed the door behind her.<p>

"Are you hungry?" Boq asked, moving to start a fire under the small black cauldron.

"Uh… yes… thank you." The green woman noticed that he was having trouble and drew her torch, lighting it. "Permit me?"

He nodded, stepping back as Elphaba held the flame to the wood, setting it ablaze immediately. She extinguished her torch before replacing it in its holster.

"Would… would you like to sit?" Boq asked, pulling out a chair.

"Yes, thank you." She did and watched as the munchkin moved around, retrieving two wooden bowls and a ladle. Minutes later, he placed a bowl of lukewarm soup in front of the brunette.

"S-sorry… produce is hard to come by these days."

"I'm sure it's fine," Elphaba said, offering him a smile as she picked up her spoon. "Boq… tell me what's been going on. Why is everything so… dismal?"

The munchkin sighed. "Before Madame Morrible took over, the Wizard ruled Oz… and everything was all right. I mean, it wasn't perfect, but living was… well, it could be enjoyable. But after the siege on Kiamo Ko… and Madame Morrible got her hands on that book… things changed. She overthrew the Wizard and…"

"It all went to hell…" Elphaba sighed, her gaze wandering down. In the firelight, the glint of her ring caught her eye.

_Her ring…_

"Galinda!" She stood up suddenly, knocking her chair over. She'd almost forgotten about her wife! "Boq, after the circus was disbanded, what happened to Galinda?"

"The ringmaster's daughter?"

"Yes, Galinda Upland! What happened to her? Is she all right?"

"I… I don't know. She disappeared after the fire… and no one's seen her since. Some believe she was killed… others think she's a rebel in an underground organization to bring down Madame Morrible."

"She's not dead! She can't be…" Elphaba picked up her chair. "I need to find her."

"Why?"

"I… I just do." She looked at him. "If Morrible wants me dead… then we need to keep her thinking that I am."

"You're not going to go… looking for Galinda Upland, are you?"

"I have to. I… I love her…"

"You'll be killed… again!"

"No I won't… Morrible already thinks I'm dead."

"Elphaba, I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Well I can't just sit around and do nothing! My entire world has been changed… and I need to start finding a way to fix it." She looked right at him. "How do I find this underground organization?"

"I… I don't know."

"Boq!"

"I honestly don't know! It's underground, Elphaba! It's not meant to be found!"

The green woman let out a sigh of frustration. "Of course, because that would be too easy…" If she wanted to find Galinda, it was obvious she was going to have to go through some channels first. "What happened to Mr. Upland after his circus was disbanded?"

* * *

><p>"Come on, move it! That emerald quota won't fill itself, you know!"<p>

Elphaba peered around the scaffolding, looking down at the scene. It was true what Boq had said: getting out of the Glikkus wouldn't be easy, as it appeared as though Avaric was still the same jackass as before.

"Some things never change…" she muttered, her eye catching the munchkin's. Boq quickly looked forward as he followed the others into the mines. Although he desperately wished to escape the mines himself, helping Elphaba was the next best thing, he supposed. He only hoped she made it out alive.

Once everyone was inside, Elphaba grabbed onto a rope and slid down, landing solidly. She made her way over to where a horse was hooked up to a large cart. Her eyes flashed towards the cavern opening as she undid the harness, freeing one side.

"If you forget your lantern again, you'll be out of work before lunch!"

Elphaba froze in the middle of undoing the second buckle. Shit, someone was coming! She had to get this horse free and fast.

Approaching footsteps.

"Come on…" The buckle finally slid free and Elphaba grabbed the horse's reins, pulling him forward and out of the harness.

"Here's your ozdamn lantern."

Elphaba leapt onto the stallion and kicked his sides. He reared up before taking off.

"What the hell—"

The green woman didn't stick around to hear what Avaric had to say, as she and her horse raced across the landscape.

Something suddenly whizzed by her head and she turned to see that she was being pursued.

"Shit." She turned her horse sharply and they ducked into a narrow stone alley, another arrow whizzing by them. Boq was right: this was difficult. A sudden explosion caused her horse to rear up, and she looked up to see several rocks falling in front of them. The green woman turned her horse again, heading up a slanted rock formation. She gave him another kick as they leapt across a gap, landing on a second formation before continuing on. Elphaba wasn't sure if they were still being followed, but an arrow in her shoulder told her that they weren't giving up.

"And so it begins…"

Another explosion rocked the ground and her horse stopped as cracks formed underneath them. Before Elphaba could react, the rocks gave way beneath them and they were plummeting into the canals below.

* * *

><p>Avaric watched the intruder disappear and he turned his own horse, heading back for the mines.<p>

"Who do you think that was?" one man asked. "Do you think they were one of the rebels?"

"It doesn't matter. They're dead now, just as it should be," Avaric replied. "But they didn't get here alone… someone helped them… someone on the inside."

"One of ours?"

Avaric nodded. "One of ours."

* * *

><p>Elphaba clung to her whip, which she had just managed to wrap around a protruding tree branch before falling into the deadly water below. The green woman swung herself a few times before undoing her whip, hitting solid ground and rolling. She stood, winding up her whip before replacing it on her belt. Looking back towards where she had fallen from, she knew she was lucky to still be alive. She reached back and yanked the arrow from her shoulder with a grimace.<p>

_If I follow the canal downstream, it should lead me out of here._

And so her path had been set. Follow the canal out of the Glikkus on foot… and she'd be on her way to finding Galinda.

* * *

><p>Mr. Upland let out a sigh as entered the storage tent, picking up a broom before leaving. His own circus had been so much more than this sorry excuse for entertainment, but still, it was the only one left, so people flocked to watch anyway. It made the old ringmaster sad, but this was his only connection back to his own circus, so he stayed.<p>

"Upland!"

He turned towards the voice. "Yes, Sir Chuffery?"

"The main tent still hasn't been swept."

"I'm on my way there now."

Sir Chuffery sighed, placing a hand on Mr. Upland's shoulder. "I understand why you came to me for work… and out of my sympathy, I allow you to stay… to live vicariously through myself, but I cannot abide… any delays."

"I understand… I'll try to move along."

Sir Chuffery left and Mr. Upland held his tongue once again before he entered the main tent (much smaller than his had been) and began sweeping. A sudden crashing noise caught his attention and he looked up to see a figure lying in a heap in the end section of the bleachers.

"Are you all right?" he asked, approaching.

Elphaba sat up with a groan. "I'm fine… did he see me?"

"Who?"

"Sir Chuffery, the man who owns this freak show. Damn, I wish he'd stayed dead."

He offered her his hand and the green woman took it, standing up. "Who are you, might I ask?"

"Elphaba."

"Interesting name." Mr. Upland took a step back. "And is there a reason you don't want Sir Chuffery to notice you?"

"I want as few people to notice me as possible, especially one such as that bastard."

"You seem to hold a lot of contempt towards him."

"We aren't exactly on the best terms, he and I. Mr. Upland… I came to you on a very urgent matter."

"And how can I assist you with this urgent matter?"

"It's about your daughter."

He froze, his grip tightening on the broom handle. "Galinda… have you seen her?"

"Unfortunately not, but you were the last one to see her before she disappeared after the fire, correct?"

Mr. Upland turned away from her. "I don't know… why are you looking for her anyways?"

"Mr. Upland… it's far too complicated to go into at the moment, but please believe that I do have her best intentions at heart."

"I… I've been told my daughter is dead."

"You don't really believe that, do you sir?"

He looked back at her. "I haven't been called that in a while. Have we… met before?"

"Maybe once… a fire breather came to you… looking to join your circus?"

"Yes… I do remember that…" Mr. Upland's brow furrowed. "Was that… you?"

Elphaba smiled slightly before she drew one torch. "I dabble in that area, yes."

Mr. Upland was about to reply when he noticed what was on Elphaba's hand. "Your ring… my daughter has one just like it… or she used to. I don't know if she does now."

Elphaba froze. Galinda still had her ring? That maybe… was there a chance that she could… have retained her memories as well?

"Sir, please… where would she have gone after the fire?"

"I… I don't know. Perhaps to the Emerald City? She was angry when Madame Morrible took over."

"Of course. Right into the belly of the beast." Elphaba sighed and was about to stow her torch when the flap suddenly opened, revealing Sir Chuffery.

"Upland, what's taking you so lo—oh. Hello. The circus has not opened yet," he said, his gaze falling on Elphaba.

The green woman stepped in front of her old ringmaster, lighting her torch. "You should be dead. Pity it didn't stay that way."

"Have we run into each other before?"

"Unfortunately."

Sir Chuffery's gaze fell on her lighted torch. "I don't recall seeing you before… why are you already so bent against me?"

"Because I know you're going to try and stop me. There's a reason your circus is the only one Morrible allowed to remain intact. You work for her."

A pause and he let out a short laugh. "You're very smart. What did you say your name was?"

"My name is of no importance."

"You appear to be itching for a fight."

"Only if you don't let me go."

"Ah, I see. You are on Madame Morrible's bad side then, and you wish to remain under her radar."

"You could say that."

"I might feel more willing to cooperate if you lowered your weapon."

Elphaba lowered her torch, but only slightly. "I have become wary of trusting people."

"Not a bad approach." Another pause. "I will make a deal with you, stranger. I will allow you to leave and keep my silence… and in return—"

"I'm not making any deals with you."

Sir Chuffery raised an eyebrow. "You won't even hear me out?"

"No."

He sighed. "Then our only option is a duel."

"A duel?"

He tossed her a sword, which the green woman caught clumsily.

"Surely you wouldn't begrudge me that?"

Elphaba didn't like it, but she extinguished her torch before stowing it, switching the sword to her other hand. "All right. One duel… but don't expect me to be kind."

"Of course not." Sir Chuffery swung at Elphaba raised her sword quickly, blocking him. She pushed him back before swinging. He easily sidestepped, swinging again. The green woman ducked before jumping to avoid both. She aimed a jab, and he sidestepped again, slicing her arm. Elphaba grimaced, taking a step back as she held her injured arm close, blood dripping onto the ground.

"Your hand is untrained… but you show much potential. Are you sure this is the path you want to take?"

"I never second-guess myself." Elphaba ducked to avoid another swing, rolling forward and turning, only to be met with the tip of Sir Chuffery's sword at her throat. The green woman glared at him.

"It would appear you have lost," he said with a small smile.

"If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that nothing is over until I'm dead!" She swung her sword, catching him in the left leg right below his knee and cutting it clean off. Sir Chuffery fell to the floor with a yell of pain and Elphaba threw the sword down, getting to her feet and looking back at Mr. Upland.

"I'll find your daughter, sir. I promise!" she said before she ran from the tent, heading into the nearby forest. She hit a muddy embankment and fell backwards as she slid down, pulling out her whip and snapping it to wrap around a tree branch, yanking her up and over the canal, landing solidly on the other side. Elphaba replaced her whip before turning her attention to the road just outside the forest… the road made of yellow bricks.

"All roads lead to the Emerald City… Galinda, hold on. I'm coming to find you."


	3. Chapter 2

Night was falling as Elphaba sat on the back of cart transporting corn from the Corn Basket to the Emerald City. After it became apparent that running would take far too long, she had hitched a ride (unbeknownst to the driver) and was passing the time examining her torches. The cloth would have to be replaced soon… it was almost completely burned away from all the use she'd put into them. The green woman sighed and replaced her torches, laying back and looking up at the night sky. The stars still looked the same… how could this still be Oz?

After much deliberation, the green woman had finally come to the conclusion that after Morrible had frozen her, she had somehow managed to go back in time and keep the blonde from ever meeting her wife. It was the only way she could explain the circus being disbanded and Sri Chuffery still being alive. Without the couple to oppose her, it had been easy for Morrible to find the Grimmerie and take power.

Elphaba sighed. Finding Galinda would only be half the battle. What if the blonde had lost her memories, just like everyone else? Would she be able to convince her of the truth? And why did she still have her memories? Had Morrible subconsciously created a loophole when she'd frozen the green woman? Or had it been intentional? There were too many unanswered questions and Elphaba didn't like being thrust into this strange, new world.

The carriage suddenly shuddered to a stop and Elphaba sat up, turning to look over her shoulder. They had reached the entrance to the Emerald City, but one guard had stopped the driver, while another was moving to inspect the cart. Elphaba quickly hopped off, sliding underneath the cart and clinging to the undercarriage. She held her breath as she saw his boots pass by, but luckily, he didn't look under the cart. After a few more moments, the driver was sent on his way, and she was inside the city. The only question now was where would Galinda be?

Elphaba let go of the undercarriage and got up quickly after it passed. Even in the darkness, Elphaba could tell that the Emerald City was not the same place it had once been. With the Wizard's absence, it had lost some of its grandeur, and the buildings looked much more austere than whimsical and inviting. The green woman took a few steps, still looking around, when the light of a lantern fell on her. She put a hand up to shield her eyes, pausing.

"Halt citizen. What business do you have at such a late hour?"

She couldn't see who the voice belonged to, but she assumed it was a guard.

"I—"

"No one is allowed to be out after hours. You'll have to come with me." He grabbed her arm and out of instinct, Elphaba yanked it away. "Do not resist."

"I'm not going with you."

He grabbed her again and Elphaba punched him across the face before fleeing, hearing him sound the alarm after her.

"Stop her! Don't let her get away!"

The green woman ran, ducking into a side alley. She looked over her shoulder to see how close the guards were, and felt a sudden hand grab her and yank her to the side, slamming her up against the wall.

"Shh!" they hissed, putting a hand over her mouth before she could protest. The green woman saw the light of the guards' lanterns and heard their footsteps pass. The stranger released her, taking a step back.

"Um—" Elphaba started, but they took off. "W-wait!" She started after the stranger, noting how fluidly they moved through the obstacles in the back alleys. Elphaba vaulted over a dumpster and ducked under a low overhang, seeing the other person turn a sharp corner. She skidded around the same corner just in time to see the stranger disappear through a doorway. She threw herself through it and found herself in mid air. The green woman let out a cry of surprise as she fell, hitting a hard surface and sliding down.

Elphaba tumbled through a smaller door at the bottom, rolling a few times before coming to a stop. She got to her feet and found herself in what appeared to be a dingy bar. Those present looked at her with slight interest, but she didn't see the stranger she'd followed here. The silence was becoming hard to tolerate, so finally she decided to break the ice herself.

"I'm looking for Galinda Upland."

Everyone immediately turned to whisper amongst themselves, casting glances back at her.

"Hey. You."

Elphaba turned towards the voice, seeing it was the bartender.

"Come here."

She approached the bar and the person beside her inched away slightly.

"You've got some nerve, coming down here and asking to see Miss Upland like you own the place."

"Well I didn't mean—"

"Too late now to make excuses. You've already condemned yourself."

"What? But I—"

"She doesn't see just anybody, you know. You've got to prove you're not weak first."

"I don't understa—"

"You'll have to fight Angelo now."

"Who?"

She was suddenly being pushed towards the fighting ring in the middle of the room, which she had neglected to notice before. Elphaba was shoved inside, the fence closed after her. She began to protest; this wasn't what she had intended, all she wanted was to see Galinda, but a laugh behind her stopped her.

"This is who I am to fight? A green woman? It seems almost a shame."

Elphaba turned, saying, "Now listen here you—" but cut herself off when she found herself face to face with a man twice her size. "Uhhh…" She looked up at him. "Oh…"

"Set down your weapons… and we will begin."

The green woman took a few steps back, removing her torch holster and whip, setting them aside. This was going to hurt. She approached him again, taking a fighting stance. He grinned, taking a similar one. Elphaba suddenly turned her gaze down, and pointing as if something was there. Angelo looked as well and Elphaba kicked him in the chest before throwing a punch. He looked at her, unfazed before throwing his own punch, knocking the green woman right to the ground. The crowd cheered and laughed.

Elphaba rolled over, getting to her feet. Damn that one had got her! She wouldn't last long at this rate. She faced Angelo again, swinging. He caught her fist before another punch made contact. The green woman was knocked to the ground again and she groaned, trying to get up, but a kick to the ribs stopped her. Elphaba fell back down, gasping for air.

"Come on, get up. That can't be everything you have."

Elphaba used the fence to pull herself up. She looked at Angelo, shaking her head. "That's it… you win big man." She started for the exit; she'd find another way to Galinda. This wasn't worth the—

A sudden wet feeling on the back of her head stopped her. She put a hand back, and felt it. A low growl; the beating she could take, but spitting? Elphaba turned around, glaring at his smug face. Before he could react, she lunged forward, punching him in the left side of his face. She blocked his angry punch, bringing a knee up to his ribs, feeling them crack. Another punch to the right side of his face dislocated his jaw, thereby disabling his ability to spit. He swung wildly at her and Elphaba ducked before jumping up and kicking him square in the chest, sending him sprawling backwards. Angelo didn't get back up. The crowd had gone silent, with occasional whispers such as "Where did that come from?"

Elphaba picked up her holster, replacing it and her whip before she approached the stunned barkeeper, picking up a bottle of rum and pulling the cork out with her teeth, spitting it aside before taking a drink.

"Can I see Galinda now?"

The bartender could only gape at her, not able to reply.

"You."

Elphaba turned towards the voice and saw the cloaked stranger from earlier pointing at her.

"Come with me."

The green woman followed the stranger to a small back room.

"Tell me… what business do you have with Galinda Upland?"

"The business is my own, and it is vital that I speak with her."

A pause before the stranger lowered their hood, blonde curls spilling over their shoulders.

"Tell me your business."

Elphaba could only stare. "Galinda… it is you…"

It was indeed Galinda Upland. She hadn't changed a bit. The green woman was so overcome with joy that she forgot this wasn't the same Oz and moved forward to kiss the blonde… and received a punch in the stomach.

"What the hell?" Galinda shouted.

Elphaba put a hand to the spot with a wince. "Sorry… I keep forgetting this isn't the old Oz…"

"Well don't forget yourself again! Is this your vital business with me?"

"N-no..." Elphaba lowered her hand, looking at the blonde. "I came because I need to tell you something. This Oz… it isn't… there was another time… oh, how to explain this?"

"You're rambling, and I don't have the time or patience to deal with it."

"Morrible made Oz this way!"

"Yes, we're all aware of that."

"No, that's not what I meant! She… manipulated time! This isn't how Oz used to be! Your father… he had a circus, and you and I met there…"

"I've never met you before in my life."

"Not in this life, but before Morrible changed everything… you and I… we were in love. We've been through so much… remember, Morrible turned you into a doll and I changed you back before we jumped off the train… when I died and came back, living on borrowed time?"

Galinda was staring at her as though she were crazy. "I don't know what in Oz's name you're talking about, but I think you have me confused with someone else." She started to move past the green woman, but Elphaba would not give up so easily. She grabbed Galinda's left wrists, holding it up.

"You still have your ring!"

"I've had this ring for as long as I can remember."

Elphaba raised her own left hand. "Look… I have to same one… we were married, Galinda…"

The blonde looked at the two rings before pulling her hand away. "An interesting theory… but I'm not the type for marriage."

That nearly broke the green woman's heart, but she wouldn't give up. This wasn't her Galinda. "Galinda… you used to sing… that's how I first fell in love with you."

"I don't waste my time with frivolities such as singing."

"Galinda!"

"Kindly let go of me before I break your wrist."

Elphaba released the blonde, who started to leave again, but the green woman quickly got in her way. She'd make Galinda remember… somehow.

"What are you—"

"_I am in misery. There ain't nobody who can comfort me. Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me. Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad. Now, I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_."

Galinda was about to say something when she felt something stir in the deep recesses of her mind. Could… could this green woman be telling the truth? Immediately the blonde reprimanded herself for even thinking that.

"You're stubborn, you know that?"

"I know it, but I won't let you go, Galinda. I love you far too much, even if you don't remember."

"What did you say your name was?"

"Elphaba Thropp."

The blonde inhaled softly. "Elphaba Thropp is dead."

"Maybe the one you knew, but this whole world is what Morrible made it. I'm not part of it, which is why I remember everything. I'm sure her demise would set things right."

"So you are against Morrible as well?"

"I have been for quite some time now."

Galinda was about to reply when a familiar person came into the back room.

"I hate to break up the meeting, but it's time to head out, Galinda," Fiyero said.

The blonde nodded before looking at Elphaba. "Our time has come to an end, Miss Elphaba. If you wish to speak to me again—"

"I'm not leaving you. You don't know what I've been through just to get here."

"What you've been through? Miss Elphaba—"

"Oh, drop the honorific, would you? Galinda, I am not going to lose you again. I don't care if you can't remember an Ozdamn thing from before. I remember everything clearly, and I'm not going to give up. Wherever you're going, I'm coming with you."

Galinda didn't look happy, but she could tell that Elphaba would not be swayed. "Fine. You can tag along, but if you fall behind, you'll be left behind."

* * *

><p>It surprised Elphaba how quickly Fiyero and Galinda could move through the darkened city, and she found it almost a struggle to keep up as they scaled walls and leapt across rooftops. It became apparent that they were heading towards the palace, and Elphaba had a bad feeling about all of this.<p>

After scaling the side of the palace, Fiyero tied a rope around one of the emerald points, making sure it was secure before pulling up a slab of emerald from the roof and dropping the other end of the rope down inside.

"Galinda—" Elphaba started, but the blonde was already sliding down the rope. Elphaba sighed and her gaze met Fiyero's briefly before he followed after the blonde. The green woman shook her head before going after them.

The palace interior was eerily quiet and as her feet touched the tiled floor, Elphaba felt very conspicuous. She saw that Fiyero and Galinda were already slinking off, so she quickly followed them, the uneasy feeling building inside of her.

"What exactly are you two planning on doing?" she hissed once they stopped to peer around a corner.

"Shush!" Galinda hissed back.

Elphaba didn't appreciate being shushed in such a manner, but they were on the move again, so talking was out of the question. Up the stairs and into a master bedroom, which Elphaba soon realized was Morrible's. Fiyero moved to keep watch at the door while Galinda drew a silver knife from a holster on her thigh. The tourmaline in the hilt shone in the moonlight as the blonde raised it.

_It can't be this easy…_ the green woman thought and just then, Morrible's eyes opened.

"Put that toy away, Miss Galinda."

The blonde brought it down with a yell, despite Elphaba's yell of "No, don't!" She was instantly thrown back into the wall, crashing down on a small bureau. Elphaba ran to the blonde's side just as Fiyero gave the signal that a guard was coming before he headed out to deal with him.

"And who have you brought along with you on this sorry attempt at an assassination?" Morrible said, her eyes falling on Elphaba. Confusion crossed her face, but only for a moment as the windows suddenly shattered, allowing hail to pour in. The green woman raised an arm, hissing as the wet burned her skin.

Galinda, meanwhile, had recovered and was getting to her feet, running for her fallen knife.

"Galinda, wait!" Elphaba called, but the ruler of Oz had already thrown the blonde's knife back at her. The green woman got to her feet, but couldn't get to Galinda in time. The blade sank into Galinda's shoulder and she let out a cry, putting a hand to the wound while glaring at Morrible.

"I expected more from a rebel with your reputation, Miss Galinda."

"I'm not done with you yet!" She yanked the knife free and leapt for Morrible again, but the older woman raised a hand, stopping Galinda in mid air.

"You're just a child… how can you possibly hope to kill me?" She threw Galinda back again, and Elphaba decided it was time to intervene. She drew one torch, lit it, and pulled out her oil flask just as Morrible turned to look at her. Before the empress could react, Elphaba blew a fireball at her, forcing Morrible to turn away. The green woman ran to Galinda's side, and helped her to her feet before fleeing.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Galinda shouted.

"No! You don't know what you're dealing with—OW!"

Galinda had thrust her knife into Elphaba's hand and the green woman yanked it away with a growl, pulling Galinda's knife free.

"I can handle myself!"

"I will NOT allow you to be killed over your pride!" Elphaba grabbed her around the thighs and heaved the blonde over her shoulder before she continued running.

"PUT ME DOWN!" the blonde shouted, pounding her fists into Elphaba's back.

"No! I won't lose you!"

"I don't even know you!"

"I know you!"

Elphaba threw herself against the doors of the palace, only to find that they were locked. She turned to see guards coming after them as well.

"Shit… of course," Elphaba muttered.

"What's your brilliant plan now?" Galinda asked.

"I'm making this ups as I go, okay? You're not helping!" Elphaba replied as she started running down a hallway, the guards in hot pursuit.

"I had a plan, which was ruined, thanks to you!"

"Your plan was an awful plan! Morrible was going to kill you!"

"Then I'd die trying to help Oz!"

"I'm not going to let you DIE at all!"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're my wife!" Elphaba skidded around a corner, finding herself in the throne room… and the guards were streaming in. She backed away, her eyes scanning the room for an exit.

"We are NOT married!"

"Well, we were, and we still have our rings!"

"You're infuriating!"

Elphaba noticed a large window behind the throne. It was their only way out. "Keep your head down!" she said before she ran at it, bracing her shoulder and preparing for the crash.

THUNK

The green woman stumbled back, somewhat dazed. "Oh, come on!"

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Nice work."

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try!"

"Gladly." Galinda slid down her back, catching herself in a handstand before standing up and swiftly kicking the green woman square in the chest, sending her backwards through the window. The glass shattered around her and Elphaba let out a yell as she fell, crashing into a bush at the bottom. Before she could sit up, she saw Galinda diving towards her.

"No, Galinda, wait—"

The blonde caught herself in a roll at the bottom, getting right to her feet before running. Elphaba let out a groan, rolling out of the bush and staggering to her feet before she followed Galinda, disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>It was possible that she had inadvertently created a loophole… still, she hadn't expected the green woman to ever unfreeze. She'd killed the Elphaba Thropp she'd created… but if the original still had her memories… Morrible told herself that it didn't matter in the slightest. Oz was changed; the people were changed as well. It was apparent that Elphaba was already figuring that out with Galinda…<p>

"It's no matter. Even if she can convince the blonde of the truth… those two will never be together again. I have made quite sure of that."

**Song used: Misery by Maroon 5**


End file.
